Superman
by Sophie
Summary: 1xRP, so it's non-yaoi, sorta fluffy, but not my down comforter. R&R, please! Songfic (kryptonite)


Title: Superman

Author: Sophie

[E-mail][1]

Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Wing, or it's characters, nor do I own the song 'Kryptonite' which is sung by 3 Doors Down, and is an entirely great song.*grins*Down with boy bands!!! *cough*Anyway…

A/N:Here's the part where I plug for my site!Anyone out there have a GW site?Well then come to mine!It has GW backgrounds (so far only 19 but I add more stuff everyday…mostly), and layouts (which come with the html necessary to set it up, so don't worry if you dunno how to set up this kind of layout).You can also apply to win an award, and stuff like that.Basically it's a GW web graphics shop (don't worry it's all free, though you do have to link back to me).It's sort of non-yaoi, because it has my fanfiction (which is non-yaoi), and it has backgrounds and layouts of NY couples (not only couples, though).There are also single people/non couple groups on bgs and layouts, so if you have a yaoi site than you can use that stuff, too^_^Anywho, check it out.

[Transparent Wings][2]

About this songfic, it's my first, so I would appreciate feed back…even though songfics are just regular old fics with verses stuck in here and there.R&R please!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time,_

_Well I watched the world float through the dark side of the moon,_

_I feel there's nothing I can't do…Yeah…_

_ _

_ _

_ _

Heero Yui stared out the window of the shuttle at the earth looming so close.He felt he could reach out and touch it.He brushed his fingertips lightly over the glass-like material between him and it.Sometimes he felt that just by looking at it he was with her.

"Relena…"

_I watched the world float through the dark side of the moon, _

_After all I knew it hadto be something to do with you._

_I really don't mind what happens now and then,_

# As long as you'll be my friend at the end

He had been away from earth two years, now, it had been that long since he had last seen her.Though he did not show it the thought that he would lay eyes on her again filled him with energy.He wasn't so different now than he had been, then, he knew.You couldn't change a person's whole life.Besides Relena had liked him just the way he was.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_ _

_ _

_ _

A few hours later the shuttle docked in the southern part of the Sanq kingdom.Heero grabbed his bags, just like everybody else, and exited down the stairs.As soon as he was out he breathed in deeply.Earth's air was so different than that on the colonies.More…fresh, maybe.

He considered his options, and though hitchhiking was cheapest, decided to call a cab.Some people were just too strange, and though he was more than equipped to defend himself, he didn't want to put up with freaky people.Though cab drivers could be odd, too…

Ten minutes later a cab pulled up in front of the small port.Heero threw his stuff in the back, but paused before getting in.He looked at the driver."Hold on," he said in a cold monotone that booked no argument.The driver nodded and Heero walked over to a pay phone after taking note of the cab number, lest it drive away with all his worldly possessions.

He slipped a coin into the slot and dialed a number he knew by heart, although he could count the number of times he had used it on one hand.

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

After three rings the phone on the other end was answered."Hello?"

Heero paused.

"Hello?" came the voi8ce again."Hello?Who is this?This is my personal line!How-"

"Relena," Heero interrupted.She hesitated before replying haltingly.

"H-Heero?"

"Hello, Relena.How are you?"

"Heero!I'm fine, of course!How are you?_Where_ are you?"

Heero allowed a small smile (more of a smirk, maybe) to grace his lips.One could tell it was a true smile because it did a rare thing, and reached his azure eyes, warming them a degree above freezing.

## I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might…kryptonite…

_ _

_ _

_ _

"I'm fine, Relena.I'm here, in Sanq."

"Here?Well, then, you have to come and see me!"

"I planned on it," he said, still in monotone (when was he not)."I'll be there in two hours."There was a pause and he heard papers shuffle.

"Okay!See you then!" she said, traces of excitement seeping into her words.He didn't bother to reply, just hung up and got into the cab.For two hours he watched the scenery fly past his window, his anxiousness to see her again seemed to be concentrated in his stomach.

_You call me strong, you call me weak, but still your secrets I will keep,_

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down,_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead,_

_I picked you up and put you **back on solid ground**!_

_ _

_ _

_ _

Finally the cab pulled up I front of the old Peacecraft palace, now restored by the two remaining heirs.The driver looked back at him."Are you sure this is the place?" he asked, as if unable to believe a guy like Heero would ever have need to be here.

"Yes."Heero exited the cab and paid the driver.He walked through the gates, which were open (to Heero's annoyance.Did she want to be assassinated).He walked up to the front doors, which were large, heavy, oak things guarded by a doorman.A rather large burly man who looked as if he would be more accustomed to being a bodyguard or a bouncer at a popular club. 

"State your name and business here."

Heero, able to give as good as he got, stared into the man's eyes emotionlessly."Heero Yui."He had the ridiculous urge to say 'it's a pleasure.'"I'm here to see Relena Peacecraft."

The man nodded, obviously informed of his visit.He opened the left door, and Heero was vaguely aware of him saying something into a radio.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman_

_Might…kryptonite…_

_ _

_ _

_ _

In the back of his mind he expected to be escorted up the stairs to her office, where she would stand up behind her desk and greet him formally.But there she was as he walked in, standing in the middle of the large hall, fairly jumping with excitement.

"Heero!" she cried, not acting her twenty years.

She rushed towards him, beckoning a man with a hand-held metal detector away from him.She stopped about a foot away, her hands holding each other in front of her chest.

"Relena," he said, and, ever so slowly reached out to brush away the tears forming in her eyes, just as he had done five years ago.As he was pulling away from her, her hand shot up and encircled his wrist.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman_

_Might_

Quickly she let go and threw her arms around him, as if she would have lost her nerve if she had gone any slower.She leaned her head against his chest and tightened her arms around his waist.Heero could feel himself soften, and he turned his head so he was looking down at her blond hair.This girl might really be his only weakness.

_…Kryptonite…_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

He brought his arms up to wrap around her just as he felt she was about to pull away.He pulled her tightly to his chest and rested a cheek on the top of her head.Slowly, after what seemed like hours, the pulled apart.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

She looked up at him afterwards."If you ever leave for that long again, I will kill you!" she joked.Heero lifted an eyebrow and she broke from a stern face into a smile."Well, maybe not, but I'm not letting you leave for a long time!"

"Hn…"

"So how long _are_ you staying?"

"I don't know.We'll see, I guess," he answered, shrugging almost imperceptibly.He then smoothed his khaki pants in a completely non-nervous gesture.This time relena raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm going to try to keep you here as long as possible," she said, and then turned to lead him up the stairs to his room, and began to talk about her schedule, and what goes on in the house and when.Heero listened, but smiled slightly at her back.Maybe he _would_ stay for a while.

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might…_

_Kryptonite…_

_ _

_ _

_ _

~end~

   [1]: mailto:sophiechan3000@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/transparent_wings



End file.
